Une nuit
by Satine30
Summary: Une nuit...Sam pense


Titre : Une nuit…

Auteur : satine

Résumé : Elle regardait au loin, ses yeux se noyant dans l'obscurité de la nuit.

Genre : euh pff je sais pas trop, vous me dirais après la lecture lol

Note de l'auteur : Ben cette idée de fic m'est venue en écoutant Sanuean de Lisa Gerrard. Je vous conseille de l'écouter, en lisant la fic, je l'ai écrite en l'écoutant, de plus cette chanson est super, je trouve.

Sinon ben il fait chaud, et beau. Vive le mois de Juin, vive la fin des exams (enfin presque), et euh vive l'été ! Ah euh aussi Vive les auteurs, vive les Gaters, et vive les Minois ! Rah vivement chevron 2, car là tout le monde me manque, je suis déprimée chez moi sans ma petite famille de barge ! Bon allez on se reprend, et on garde le sourire ;-) J'espère que ma fic va vous plaire ! lol

Disclamer : Bon ben comme d'hab quoi, pas besoin que je me répète tout le monde connait la chanson, de plus les producteurs de Stargate ne lisent que les fics anglaises, donc même si je ne marque pas que rien ne m'appartient, ils ne m'attaqueront pas en justice, vu qu'ils ne savent ni que j'existe, ni que j'écris sur Stargate ! Alors voilà je ne réécris pas la chanson que tout le monde connaît par cœur ! Lol

Elle regardait au loin, ses yeux se noyant dans l'obscurité de la nuit. Elle ne demandait qu'un peu de repos, qu'un peu de tranquillité. Seule…voilà ce dont elle avait besoin.

Assise dans l'herbe épaisse, le vent balayant doucement ses boucles blondes, elle s'accordait une pause sur cette planète. Une pause dans sa vie…. Pendant une seconde, elle se demanda à quoi rimait tout ça ? A quoi bon se battre, car l'ennemi revenait toujours ? A quoi bon croire, quand la seule chose qu'elle souhaitait lui était inaccessible ? A quoi bon…

Ses yeux balayèrent le paysage. Comment autant de calme pouvait cacher de telles horreurs ? En apparence tout semblait paisible, presque même paradisiaque. Pourtant, à quelques centaines de mètres de là gisaient sur le sol des dizaines de corps sans vie, vestiges d'un combat sanglant. Oh son camp avait une nouvelle fois gagné, mais jusqu'à quand pourrait-elle supporter tout ce sang, toute cette animosité qui coulait dans le sang de toutes ses personnes ?

Oui ce soir, la grande Samantha Carter, celle que l'on disait courageuse et si sûre d'elle, était en proie avec ses doutes et ses peurs. Gagneraient-ils un jour seulement ? Ou passerait-elle sa vie à combattre, pour voir qu'enfin de compte les méchants gagnaient toujours ?

Elle était épuisée. Fatiguée de porter le monde sur ses épaules, exténuée de devoir être toujours la meilleure. Sa réputation l'étouffait. A cause d'elle, elle n'avait plus le droit de commettre un seul faux pas, elle ne pouvait plus se permettre d'être seulement une femme, elle ne pouvait plus…

Oh bien sûr elle avait son équipe. Ils étaient tous aux petits soins avec elle. Mais depuis son départ, elle avait l'impression d'être abandonnée, d'être seule. Après tout ne l'était-elle pas ? Elle avait perdu son père, et plus aucun homme ne partageait sa vie. Personne ne l'attendait sur Terre, personne ne la retenait, personne ne pensait à elle…

Un soupir s'échappa de ses lèvres.

Si peut-être que quelqu'un pensait à elle, mais elle s'était interdit de penser à lui. Elle avait trop souffert, elle avait trop espéré sans rien ne voir changer. Et de ça aussi elle était fatiguée, de ce petit jeu qui n'aboutissait à rien. De cet amour impossible qui la consumait chaque jour, sans lui laisser ne serait-ce qu'une minute de répit.

Peut-être devait-elle mettre un terme à tout ça ? Peut-être qu'il était temps pour elle de tourner la page et d'écrire une nouvelle histoire ? Peut-être…

Non, elle ne pouvait pas. Elle ne pouvait pas changer du jour au lendemain. Elle ne pouvait pas les abandonner. Elle ne pouvait pas risquer la vie de six milliards de personnes sur un coup de tête.

Sam prit une grande inspiration.

Pourquoi tous ses doutes l'assaillaient-ils ce soir ? Pourquoi son esprit ne se mettait-il pas sur la fonction off, pendant quelques minutes ? Pourquoi n'arrivait-elle pas à oublier ces images de corps inertes gisants dans leur propre sang ? Pourquoi n'arrivait-elle pas à l'oublier lui ?

Elle avait beau chercher un coin de tranquillité dans son cœur, à chaque fois elle le voyait lui. Comme si lui seul avait le don de l'apaiser lorsque tout allait mal. Mais il était parti, il les avait abandonné pour un bureau et de la paperasserie, il l'avait laissé seule, toute seule, comme les autres…

Et même avec tout ça, elle n'arrivait pas à lui en vouloir, à le détester. Cela aurait rendu les choses si simples. Mais tout était toujours compliqué avec elle, elle devait se faire une raison. Jamais rien de se qu'elle ne voudrait serait facile à obtenir, mais elle se battrait, elle en avait l'habitude.

Une certitude fit le ménage dans son esprit embrumé. Elle allait continuer coute que coute. Elle ne baisserait pas les bras. Elle combattrait jusqu'à obtenir une paix durable, la paix de son cœur. Peu importe ce qu'il arriverait, peu importait ses doutes, ses craintes, elle ne perdrait plus espoir, sous peine de peut-être perdre la guerre, et elle se le refusait. Alors elle se battrait jusqu'à réaliser tout ses souhait, jusqu'à son dernier souffle.

Et qui sait peut-être qu'un jour, elle aussi aurait le droit au bonheur…

Doucement, le colonel Samantha Carter, se leva et rejoignit le campement. Elle se coucha et s'endormit sur une seule certitude. Elle allait tout faire pour réaliser ses rêves…

**FIN**


End file.
